This specification relates to data communications.
Service providers utilize distributed networks to provide services to customers over large geographic areas. For example, communications companies utilize a distributed communications network to provide communications services to customers. Similarly, power companies utilize a network of power lines, meters and other network elements to provide power to customers throughout a geographic region and to receive data about the power usage.
These service providers depend on proper operation of their respective networks to deliver services to the customers and receive data regarding the services provided. For example, the service provider may want access to daily usage reports to efficiently bill their customers for the resources that are consumed or otherwise utilized by the customers. Service providers may also transmit data such as software commands, firmware updates, and other information to network elements to facilitate proper operation of the network elements. Therefore, it is important for data being transmitted over the network to be reliably received by the network elements.
In power line communication (PLC) networks, a power substation can include an endpoint control apparatus that sends data to endpoints (e.g., meters, load control switches, remote service switches, and other endpoints) in the network. For example, the endpoint control apparatus can transmit data specifying updated communications channel assignments, synchronization data, and/or updated firmware to the endpoints in the PLC network. If the amplitude at which the data are transmitted is too low, the endpoints may not receive the data that are transmitted by the endpoint control apparatus. However, if the amplitude at which the data are transmitted is too high, the data may be received by neighboring endpoints that are assigned to another endpoint control apparatus, which may interfere with proper functioning of the neighboring endpoints.